GUMI
thumb|300pxGUMI '(グミ, ''gumi), znana też pod nazwą Megpoid (メグッポイド;Meguppoido) jest maskotką programu Megpoid stworzonego przez firmę INTERNET Co., Ltd. z wykorzystaniem systemu Vocaloid 2 firmy Yamaha. Imię GUMI jest zdrobnieniem od imienia Nakajimy Megumi (中島 愛), słynnej piosenkarki i seiyuu oraz dawczyni jej głosu. Oprogramowanie wprowadzono do sprzedaży 26 czerwca 2008, a jej "Append", wykorzystujący technologię Vocaloid 3 - 21 października 2011. GUMI Native została wydana 16 marca 2012 roku. W przygotowaniu jest jej wersja angielska. Atrybutem GUMI jest marchewka. Historia Odbiór i projekt GUMI GUMI dość szybko zyskała popularność. Nie tylko jej głos był oparty na głosie znanej piosenkarki, ale był bardzo jednolity i po prostu dobrze brzmiał. Z drugiej strony, niektórych odbiorców bardzo odrzuciła ilustracja GUMI. Pod względem jakości rysunku, w porównaniu do poprzednich Vocaloidów, była zwyczajnie słaba. Cieniowanie na ilustracji jest bardzo amatorskie, kolory zbyt kontrastujące, a proporcje niezbyt zachwycające. GUMI V3 Z uwagi na sukces GUMI, postanowiono zrobić jej coś w stylu Appendu, z tym, że miał to być jedynie Extend, czyli "rozszerzenie" . Pomysł ten jednak odrzucono i postanowiono zrobić jakby nowe oprogramowanie, z użyciem nowego systemu Vocaloid generacji 3. Nowa wersja GUMI składa się z czterech głosów - Adult (dorosły), Power (silny), Whisper (szepczący) oraz Sweet (słodki). Można jego kupić w paczcie zawierającej wszystkie te głosy lub pojedynczo. Dema GUMI V3 *Showroom Dummy (Adult) *NIGHTMARE (Power) *Kyousou Hypnosis (Power) *Waltz for stranger (Whisper) *Mannatsu no Senkou (Sweet) *Ame ga Futte. (Sweet) GUMI Native Nie jest to, jak niektórzy sądzą, Append. Megpoid Native to nowa wersja pierwszego oprogramowania, stworzona przy użyciu nowej technologii Vocaloid 3. Wymazano większość błędów, głos brzmi bardziej naturalnie. Poprawiono też nieco ilustrację. GUMI Native pojawiła się 16 marca 2012. "Native" oznacza "natywny". Dema GUMI Native *Be MYSELF *Blue Butterfly[[Plik:GUMIENGLISH.jpg|thumb|300px]] *Fragments of Star GUMI English Jest to kolejny wielki projekt dla GUMI. Pierwsze próby nagrania jej banku głosu rozpoczęły się w środku 2012 roku. Później firma Internet Co.,Ltd. potwierdziła datę jej wydania na luty 2013. GUMI English ma rozpocząć projekt wprowadzania Vocaloidów na rynek amerykański o nazwie "VOCALOID Trans-Pacific", a sama GUMI ma nazywać się "American Megpoid". Planowana data wydania przypada na 28 lutego 2013. GUMI English otrzymała także nowy wygląd. Dema GUMI English: *I love you *You Are The Reason short ver. **You are The Reason full ver. *Happy New Year *Time after Time *The World Beyond my Glasses *Fragments of Star *Secret Princess *Wide Awake *Rose + Thorn *Gumi English sings in German *I (Love) *Cyber Thunder Cider *LoveDroid *Break my little world *Miraculous Encounter Megpoid The Music thumb|258px|Okładka gry Megpoid the Music '''Megpoid the Music to gra poświęcona GUMI na konsole PSP. Jest wzorowana na Cryptonowym Project Diva, tyle, że Megpoid The Music jest poświęcone GUMI i tylko ona jest w tej grze wykorzystywana. Gra wejdzie do sprzedaży w tym roku, przewidziany dzień premiery to 28 marca 2013 roku. Do gry będą dołączone będą dwie figurki GUMI od producenta Penduin sprzedawana w wersji standardowej oraz limitowanej. Pierwsza figurka dostępna będzie w oryginalnym designie GUMI, zaś druga to chłopięcy strój przygotowany specjalnie na potrzeby gry. W trakcie gry będzie można zmienić ubiór GUMI, tło oraz akcesoria. W grze znajdywać również będą się ilustracje i oficjalne PV do niektórych piosenek, które można obejrzeć. Oficjalna strona gry Znane piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez GUMI. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z nich. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Aitai *Amai Kotoba *Ama no Jaku *Bokura no 16bit Sensou *Campanella *Drive to the moon *Eraser *Holography *Kimi ni Gomen ne *Koi no Tokkyuu Miracle Messenger *Marygold *Mozaik Role *Ninjin Daisuki no Uta *Panda Hero *Poker Face *Saigo no Revolver *Yowamushi Montblanc *Valkyrja *Parallel World (piosenka o grze) Ciekawostki *Nazwa GUMI powstała od przezwiska jej dawczyni głosu, jakie otrzymywała przez rówieśników w dzieciństwie. *Uważa się, że wygląd GUMI był wzorowany na postaci Ranki Lee z anime ''Macross Frontier, ''gdyż Ranka była jedną z pierwszych ról głosowych Nakajimy Megumi jako seiyuu. Ponadto strój Ranki Lee miał kolory: pomarańczowy, zielony i żółty, czyli takie same jak u GUMI (ponadto posiadają taki sam kolor włosów), jednak ta informacja nigdy nie została oficjalnie potwierdzona. *GUMI jest też często pokazywana na różnych fan-artach razem z postaciami z koreańskiej gry Elsword, ponieważ zaśpiewała piosenkę o tej grze. Galeria 225px-Ofclboxart icltd Megpoid Gumi.png|Pudełko z oprogramowaniem. Adult Gumi.jpg|GUMI V3 Adult. PowerGumi.jpg|GUMI V3 Power. Sweet Gumi.jpg|GUMI V3 Sweet. Whisper Gumi.jpg|GUMI V3 Whisper. Photo HRP-4C Gumi.jpg|HRP-4C w stroju GUMI. Megpoid native.png|GUMI V3 Native Megumi.jpg|Dawczyni głosu GUMI (Kliknij na obrazek)|link=http://pl.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Nakajima_Megumi GUMI.chibi.jpg|Chibi GUMI 247px-Gumi 7.jpg|Ilustracja do Appendu Sweet i Power 179px-Gumi 5.jpg|Ilustracja do Appendu Adult 175px-Gumi 6.jpg|Ilustracja do Appendu Whisper Gumi (3).jpg|Cosplay GUMI GUMI nendoroid.jpg|GUMI nendoroid GUMI w Miku Miku Dance.jpg|GUMI w Megpoid the Music Mmd gumi pd by tokkuchan-d3lm3f5.png|GUMI w MMD Vocaloid-cosplay-gumi-costume-1.jpg|Przykładowy strój do cosplay'u GUMI Vocaloid Megpoid Papercraft by desubunny.png|Papercraft GUMI Gumi figurka.jpg|Figurka GUMI marki Prepainted Gumi power.jpg|Figurka Gumi Append Power marki Garage Kits AMUPRZ4412-REDBOOTS2 1.jpg|Figurka GUMI marki Furyu Gumiwkimonie.png|Figurka GUMI w kimonie marki EXIT TUNES 10188125.jpg|T-Shirt z wizerunkiem GUMI gumiwel.jpg|Przykładowy art GUMI z postaciami z Elsword'a gumiwell.jpg|GUMI w grze podczas jednego z eventów. bmgSERo.jpg|Wygląd Gumi English im.jpg|Nendoroid Gumi Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Powiązane z GUMI